It's a Secret to Everybody
by Cat Goddess 179
Summary: One night, Laney was saved from a truck by an old friend of hers, Ruby. What Laney was weird of, before she was hit by the truck, she saw a cat-like figure pounced at her not a human. Laney asked her is she seen the figure as she saved her but Ruby doesn't believes and that makes Laney wonders if her friend is hiding something. Is Ruby hiding something from her? Suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**One night, Laney was saved from a truck by an old friend of hers, Ruby. What Laney was weird of, before she was hit by the truck, she saw a cat-like figure that pounced at her not a human. Laney asked Ruby is she seen the figure when she saved her but Ruby doesn't believes and that makes Laney wonders if her friend is hiding something. Is Ruby hiding something from her? Find out!**

**Ruby is my OC if you wanna know and imagine them as teenagers.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Corey and Laney were wandering around the park at 8pm looking at the night sky filled with shining stars. They were both laying down on the ground, cuddling with each other. You see, these two lovebirds were dared by Kin to spend the night with each other at the park and the both of them secretly loved it.<p>

"It's a beautiful night Core," Laney spoke, looking up at Corey

"Yeah," Corey said as he looked down at Laney who was smiling to him. They cuddled with each other again beneath the soft grass.

'I am not gonna forget about this,' Laney said to herself.

"Lanes, let's go home. It's already 9pm," Corey said as they both sat up. They stood up from the ground and walked back home with each other. "Let's take the shortcut." Laney nod and they headed over to a path.

"So you think the twins are gonna laugh about this?" Corey asked.

"Probably not," Laney said. She looked up at his beanie and smiled. She grabbed it and put it on her head. "Got your hat."

He chuckled, "Lanes, give it back."

She let out her tongue and took a few steps away from him. "Until you catch me," She said and they both ran chasing each other. Corey stopped for a moment to catch his breath when he noticed a truck driving up to Laney.

"Laney, stop!" He shouted. Laney stopped at the zebra-crossing until she seen the truck coming at her way. Laney couldn't move nor even scream. She just stood there in fear.

"Laney!"

Then all of the suddenly, Laney saw a cat-like figure with shining red orbs at the dark pounced at her. With a splint second, Laney closed her eyes as she saw the truck's lights driving up to her. Laney opened her eyes and saw two figures shouting for her to wake up.

"Laney, are you okay?"

"Core?" She mumbled as she sat up. "Am I alive?"

"Yeah, this girl saved you," He said, pointing her to the girl. Laney turned her head around to see a girl with long red scarlet hair and ruby eyes, kneeling next to her. She looked at her up and down seeing the girl wearing a red-string tanktop, blue short jeans and brown boots with an Egyptian necklace with the pendant shaped like a cat with rubies as the eyes.

Laney immediately recognized the girl as her old friend. "Ruby, is that you?" She asked.

"Wait, Laney?" They smiled and hugged each other tightly. "Hey Laney!"

"Hey Ruby, I haven't seen you for a long time," Laney said. She helped her stood up. Laney noticed the bruises on her arms and legs and a long scratch on her right elbow. "Are you okay?"

"Hurts a little but I'm fine," Ruby told her as she rubbed her bruise on her arm.

"Oh and Ruby, meet my friend, Corey," Laney introduced.

"Just a friend?" Ruby asked. "I thought he was your boyfriend when I saw you chasing each other." They both blushed to each other and Ruby giggled. "Whose hat is this anyway?" She asked as she showed them Corey's hat.

"Oh, it's mine," Corey let out his hand. Ruby gave it to him and he put it on. "What are you doing wandering around at the night?" He asked.

"I…uh…was just…heading to…umm…the…hotel I live in," Ruby said with a nervous smile. "My furniture and other things won't arrive in about 2 days. So we had to stay there for a few days."

"Why don't you come with us?" Laney asked. "We were having a sleepover at a friend of ours."

"Sure," Ruby said. "I really need to rest my legs."

"Follow us," Corey said and they walked over to Corey's car. "I'll ask a friend of mine to get you treated." And Ruby nod.

"How was it at New York?" Laney asked.

"Pretty okay but it got boring," Ruby told her with a shrug. "So my parents let me and my friends finish high school here."

"So you have your own house?" Laney asked.

"Yeah, I have to wait for my things to come," Ruby said. "Thanks to my dad, he let me have my own house since I'm old enough."

"You're in a band?" Corey asked and she nod.

"Yeah,we're pretty popular in New York," Ruby smiled a little.

Then they all stepped into Corey's car with Ruby at the backseat. "By the way, thanks for saving me," Laney thanks her.

"No prob, Laney," Ruby said. "It's a good thing I saw you."

Then Corey drove off to the twin's house. Then Laney thought of something. 'Wait, didn't I saw a cat pounced at me?' Laney asked to herself. She looked at the mirror to see Ruby gazing outside the window. Then the rubies of her necklace twinkled. 'Something's weird about her pendant. I haven't seen that wear that pendant on her when we were kids. Maybe I'll ask her later.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hey CG here! I hoped you liked the story guys and gals even though it was crappy. I just got the idea when I was watching Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King with my sisters. Then when I saw Shaggy and Scooby went into the witch's hunt and the cat turned to a witch, the idea popped in my mind. Hoped you guys and gals loved the story! A lot of thanks to PunkR0CK Rachel for helping me make an account!<strong>

**Cat Goddess out!**


	2. Secret Between Kin and Ruby

**Hi guys and gals, Cat Goddess here with chap 2. A lot of readers read my story so far so I'll continue on. And thanks to AnimeCatsandWifi for being the first one to review. And to KimKin fans, you might hate me cause…I added a bit with the Kin/OC fluff. I am so sorry but please bear it cause Kin is a lot like my boyfriend and Ruby's a lot like me. So please still enjoy my story. Don't forget they are teenagers.**

"Me and Corey are both in a band together. Corey's the frontman and lead guitarist while I'm the bassist. We have two other members, Kin and Kon," Laney said.

Then Ruby had a surprised look, 'Does she mean Kin and Kon Kujira. If they are the Kujira twins from Japan, I am gonna have to tell Kin not to tell about my secret.'

"What do they play?" Ruby asked.

Then Corey told her, "Kon's the drummer while Kin's the keyboard player. They're pretty popular. Girls go crazy for them until they dated many girls. Kin dated this girl name Nami Hajima and even though she dumped him, she's still obsessed with him."

"Wow, never knew girls would go crazy for them," Ruby said.

"You know that a lot of boys have a huge crush on you when we were young?" Laney spoke with a smile.

"Don't remind me. Boys in my old school always flirt with me even three of my friends who's staying at the hotel," Ruby said. "We dated a lot of boys but some cheated on us."

Then they felt the car jerked as Corey parked his car in front of the garage. They stepped out from the car until Corey and Laney heard someone's phone rang. They turned around to look where the sound came from and saw Ruby with her phone out.

"You guys go ahead first, I need to take this call," Ruby said. They nod and walked into the garage through the door to see Kin and Kon sitting on the couch, watching a comedy movie they liked.

"How did it go?" Kin asked with a grin.

"Almost lost my life," Laney spoke with her arms crossed.

"How can hanging out with Corey would almost lose your life?" Kon asked.

Laney sighed, "I was almost hit by a truck."

"But…how did you survive?" Kin asked.

"A friend of Laney's saved her," Corey said as he threw himself on the couch. "Besides that, the dare went well." Laney blushed a little with a smile.

'I wished it would happen again!' Laney's heart exclaimed.

"And who's this friend of yours, Laney?" Kin asked.

Before Laney could answer, Ruby came into the door. "Sorry, just got a call from my-" Ruby stopped when she saw Kin with a surprised look. 'It really is Kin Kujira.'

'Why is she here?' Kin thought.

"Guys, meet Ruby, my old friend from 2nd Grade and the girl who saved me and Ruby, this is Kin and Kon, the ones I talk about in the car," Laney introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Ruby," Kin said with a fake smile. Then he noticed the bruises and scratches on her. "You got injured saving Laney?"

"Yup," Ruby said as she put down her bag. "Hurts a bit."

"Kin, you don't mind to treat her wounds?" Corey asked. "You're the only one who knows how to do it."

"Alright, follow me Ruby," Kin stood up from the couch and he and Ruby walked inside to the kitchen.

As Kin closed the door, he turned around to see Ruby with a grin. "What?" Kin asked with a confused look.

"I never knew you and Kon would be in a band like I do and be popular boys until girls go gaga over you two," Ruby said with her hands on her waist.

"How'd you-"

"Corey told me,"

"Damn Corey," Kin mumbled. "Any other thing he told me?"

"Oh, what if he told me earlier you dated my ex-bestfriend, Nami Hajima?" Ruby asked with an eyebrow raised and Kin groaned. "He also told me that even though Nami dumped you, she's still obsessed with you."

Kin facepalmed and let out a sigh. "I hate it when he tells everything about it,"

"Kin, we know each other since I first came to Japan. I know girls would go crazy for you," Ruby said as they both walked over to the kitchen.

"You know Nami would get mad if she ever saw you,"

"IF she works at Christopher's Canadian Foodzone," Ruby smiled as they both walked into the kitchen.

"Why don't you sit down for a while I'll go look for the aid kit?"

"Sure," Ruby sat down on a chair while Kin walked out to look for the aid kit. Ruby looked around for anybody and pulled out her phone. She pressed on a message icon as she received a text from a contact named Evelyn.

Evelyn: YOU seriously have to leave us like that?

Ruby: I had to.

Evelyn: You know me and Chloe are the only ones dealing with the Ghouls.

Ruby: It's not like I have to run away from them and help you attack the ghouls. They'll follow us and our secret's gonna leak!

Evelyn: It'll be easier with you cause me and Chloe had to battle Ghouls for an hour!

Ruby: As long as they didn't steal the gem. Did they?

Evelyn: Nope. The gem is with Judith.

Ruby: Alright. How's the house?

Evelyn: Fine. We'll need some more help with the furniture and others when the movers come.

Ruby: How's Judith doing with her wounds?

Evelyn: She's doing fine. My healing powers are beginning to improve well.

Ruby: Good 4 U! When are you gonna pick me up?

Evelyn: I'll probably pick you up at 2pm.

Ruby: Alright, see u later

Evelyn: Sure.

Then Ruby heard a voice behind her, "Let's see those wounds." She turned around and saw Kin with the Aid Kit in his hands. Ruby put back in her phone as Kin opened the aid kit.

"This might hurt a little," Kin said as he poured the alcohol on a piece of cotton. He wiped it on her scratch on her elbow while she hold in the pain. Then after a few minutes treating Ruby's wounds, Kin closed the aid kit. "Done, how do you feel?" He asked.

"A little bit better," Ruby said as she stood up from the chair. "Kin, I wanna ask," Ruby said.

"What?"

"Why did you pretended that we didn't knew each other when I came in?" She asked as he put on a cast.

"I owe you my life," Kin spoke. "I owe you one for saving me from the monster that time."

"At least, you just said that we know each other," Ruby said.

"If you get to know more about my band, you'll realize how annoying they are,"

"Even Kon?"

"Yup. He's been teasing me whenever I like a girl," They headed over to the garage. As Kin opened the door while they talked to each other, they saw a snake jumped down in front of them. Ruby shrieked, jumping onto Kin's arms. Then they heard laughter.

"You're still afraid of snakes Ruby?" Then Kon stepped in front of them, chuckling. "I never knew you would jump onto Kin's arms also." Kin and Ruby looked at each other with their cheeks red. Kin immediately put Ruby down on her feet while Kon chuckled.

"I thought you didn't remember me?" Ruby asked.

"Why wouldn't I remember if you're the girl Kin always fights with?"

"Don't even bring that up!" Kin exclaimed.

(Ruby's P.O.V)

Ugh, the one thing I hate about Kon is he knows that me and Kin used to fight each other. It's really obvious that he went to the same school with us. I used to think that he was annoying with his bad boy image and he really didn't like my show-off until we ended up arguing with each other but since we're mature, we trying to get along due to my mom who's friends with Kin's.

"Where are Corey and Laney?" I asked, noticing those two were gone.

"Their heading upstairs to get Laney's other bass," Kon told us as he sat down on the couch.

"You better keep your mouth shut," I whispered to Kin.

"It's not like I'm gonna tell them our secret," Kin whispered back. You're all wondering what 'secret' he's talking about. If you wanna know, he knows that I'm a Magical Mortal. I saved his life when we were 10 from these monsters that mortals like me call Ghouls. They are really evil and only Magical Mortals can only beat them. The kind of Magical Mortals I am is a Cat Warrior but sometimes people call us Egyptian Cat Warriors since Cat Warriors were first founded at Egypt like Cleopatra's maid, Kia was a Cat Warrior so does Cleopatra's younger sister, Cleo. Cat Warriors usually have necklaces like me but one thing different is every necklaces should have gems according to the clan they belong. I'm from the Javier clan so I have rubies. I have a weapon which is a blue spearand I can turn myself into a cat.

Alright, going back to the part where I saved Kin. That time we were both in Japan. I was wondering around at night with my sister in our cat forms until we heard a human scream coming from the forest. We looked everywhere where the voice came from until I saw Kin, surrounded by Ghouls around him. I quickly changed back, put on my hood and jumped in to save him. The Ghouls I defeated couldn't match my speed until one of them, ripped off my hood. Then that's when Kin was surprised to see me with have magical powers. I explained to him everything and we both promised to keep it as a secret when he told me that he owes his life for saving him. And that's what happened. Me and Kin kept our mouths shut from saying that. After a few months, nobody in our school never talked anything about it not even a rumor.

"My friend's gonna pick me up around 2pm," I spoke. Then I saw my friend, Evelyn Castern Harrison stepped into the garage with her shades on.

"Make that 1pm," Evelyn spoke. Evelyn has orange-yellowish hair, wearing a yellow string-tanktop, her blue scarf, blue short jeans and white boots. She has a tattoo of two circular black thick lines facing each other with engravings between the lines and a purple cross above it. Her tattoo is on her left upper arm. Evelyn is an Egyptian sorceress which was also first founded during Cleopatra's time. She controls purple smoke which her clan, The Castern, calls Perfume but other than that, she has elemental powers since one of her ancestor casted an elemental spell on herself. She used to tell me that Sorceress should have their clan's crest as a tattoo not jewelries. It has to be a TATTOO. I mean it would be easier if it was jewelries so ordinary mortals won't recognize but when people saw her tattoo, they would say, 'Hey, nice tattoo' or 'I like your tattoo' or even 'Where'd you get that cool tattoo?' I asked Evelyn why people couldn't recognize her tattoo and her explanation really surprised me. The ink of the tattoo was mixed with magical ingredients so only Magical Mortals can only recognize her as an Egyptian Sorceress.

"Hey Ruby, you ready?" Evelyn said as she lifted up her shades, showing her silver eyes.

Then Corey and Laney came into the garage. "Who's that Ruby?" Laney asked.

"Meet Evelyn, I met her in New York. She's my band's drummer, DJ and sometimes she sings electro-pop and her brother and cousin are rappers," Then I noticed Kon's look when he saw Evelyn. He is so in love with her. "Evelyn, meet Kon, Kin, Corey and Laney."

"Like your tattoo," Kon said as he walked up to her. See what I mean?

"Thanks," Evelyn said. "Like your shirt."

"Evelyn, where's Chloe?" Ruby asked.

"She said her boss had added another extra hour for her shift," Evelyn said, looking at her phone. "Her shift ends at 2pm."

Then Laney walked over to us, "Do you mean the DJ Evelyn Harrison from the night club Infinite Music?"

"Yeah, I work there thanks to my uncle who owns it," Evelyn said.

"Cool, I always wanted to go there," Laney said.

"Never knew people of Peaceville like to party a lot. The club opened a month ago and it's already popular," Evelyn said.

"I've been meaning to ask Ruby," Laney said.

"Yeah?"

"What's up with the pendant?" She asked, looking at my necklace. "I never saw you wear that when we were young."

Then I looked at Evelyn and she waved her hands as a sign for a NO! "Um…my…uh…mom…um…gave it to me when I was 9," I told her, nervously. "She and my grandma got it for me." Evelyn let out a relief sigh.

"Wonder. Oh yeah, did you saw a cat when you save me last night?" She asked again.

"Uh…no. I didn't saw cat," I said. "Maybe it's just your imagination."

"Alright…"

"Why don't you guys head over to Infinite Music tonight?" Evelyn asked.

"How?" Corey asked. "The only way to get into the club is if you have a pass or even if you're name is in list."

Then Evelyn smiled. "You will. I'll ask my uncle if he could put your names in the list," Then she took out four red passes. "Here are the passes so the guard will know you're in the list." She took out a pen. "Tell me your names," Evelyn said.

"Laney Penn, Corey Riffin, Kin Kujira and Kon Kujira," Laney told her as Evelyn wrote the names.

"The guard will know that I wrote your names on the passes," Evelyn said, giving her the passes.

"Thanks," Laney said.

"Plus, we'll be performing tonight with a friend of ours and Evelyn's singing," I told them.

"We'll come tonight," Kon said with a smile. Then my phone rang. I took it out and received a text from Chloe.

"We gotta go. Chloe said her shift already finished," I told Evelyn. "We'll see you tonight." Then we got into Evelyn's car and Evelyn drove off to where Chloe works.

"Close call. Did anybody know that you're a Cat Warrior?" Evelyn asked.

"Just only Kin. I saved his life when we were 10 and he promised to keep it as a secret," I told her and she nod.

(No P.O.V)

Back at the garage, Kon let out a low whistle. "That Evelyn girl was such hot chick," He said with a grin.

"Wonder why you liked her tattoo," Kin said with his arms crossed.

"Her tattoo's cool. I haven't seen a tattoo like that before," Kon said.

"At least we got into the list and passes for the club," Corey said, excited.

"Then we better go home and get dress for tonight," Laney said. "See you tonight guys." Then Kin, Kon and Corey went back home.

"You think I have a chance with Evelyn?" Kon asked as they walked back home.

"Probably, if she isn't dating with someone," Kin said.

**Chap 2 finished! Next chap will have Evelyn singing Who's that chick by David Guetta ft. Rihanna. I picked the song cause my friend, Nikki wants her OC to sing it and the song is bit like Kon meeting Evelyn. We really love that song. See you next chap!**

**CG out!**


End file.
